Untitled, A CidxVincent Fiction
by racoonattack
Summary: A drabble on how Cid and Vincent's relationship came to be during the gameplay. Third person, no dialogue. Violence & Adult themes. Major Spoilers.


**Title: Untitled, A CidxVincent Fiction  
****Rating: M**  
**Pairings:** Cid/Vincent  
**Warnings:** Tons of spoilers. Little violence. Heavy adult themes.  
**Summary:** A drabble on how Cid and Vincent's relationship came to be during the game.  
**Notes: **This is my first 'drabble', really. I've never been able to write any third person stories without dialogue, but I think this one is actually really good (in my eyes.) I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. The names in brackets represent the places they were when these "things" happened. If you don't like them there, I can simply edit them out, but I think it makes the story better, knowing when things evolved.

* * *

(Rocket Town) When Cid first met Vincent, he noticed the claw. His long, slender arm was half-wrapped in a thick, brass-colored metal that crawled all the way to Vincent's fingers. The shaft above his wrist had a few short plates connecting to a long one, which wrapped around his elbow at the very top. The blades of his fingertips were sharp; able to pierce through anything it came in contact with. And while he was conversing with Cloud over the tea Shera had brewed up, he couldn't help but cast glances towards the mysterious contraption, furrowing his brow as to how much it would hurt to get cut with it.

(Gold Saucer) When Cid first had to share a room with Vincent, he found out how much it hurt. The pilot had consumed a little too much tequila during dinner, and provoking Vincent hadn't worked the way he wanted it to. The gunslinger took his sexual comments the wrong way, and as soon as they entered their hotel room, Vincent violently pinned Cid to the wall; right arm pressed across the pilot's neck, gauntleted hand splayed against his chest. The nails of the claw dug deeply into Cid's torso, drawing blood which dripped down the pilot's clean white shirt. The gunslinger snarled warnings into Cid's ear, refusing to look at the pilot.

(Temple of the Ancients) When Cid first noticed Vincent's eyes, they were opened in alarm and pain. The gunslinger had protected his fellow comrade during a battle; one of which Vincent had his Cover materia equipped. The gorgeous crimson orbs jumped in surprise when a monster had slashed him across his back, but he succeeded in protecting his injured friend. Cid gave him a silent thanks as he used a potion to heal himself. Unfortunately the gunslinger's victory was short-lived when the same monster tried to attack the pilot for the second time. Vincent's materia kicked in again, and soon Cid found himself holding up the fainted gunslinger, disappointed when the black lashes of Vincent's eyelids covered up his beautiful irises.

(Gongaga) When Cid first noticed that Vincent's eyes changed color, he was pinned up against the wall – again. His mind was hazy from alcohol – again – and he attempted to hit on the gunslinger – again. Vincent had swiftly pinned the pilot against the wall and snarled at him. Unfortunately, since Cid had swallowed a little more than his fair share of booze, he thought it would be fun to grab the gunslinger's groin. This resulted in his air supply getting cut off, but as soon as the pressure came, it was lifted, and Cid found his feet on the ground. Vincent had turned away, hands clenched at his sides, making little grunts. The concerned pilot leaned over and caught a quick glance of eyes of pure gold, before the gunslinger smashed through the window to the hotel and ran away.

(Northern Continent) When Cid first saw Vincent change forms, the cigarette fell from his lips. The gunslinger had doubled over, one hand against his stomach and the other clenching the ground. Cloud and Cid tore their gazes away when Vincent let out fierce cries of pain, and then, suddenly, where the gunslinger once stood, was a snarling, purple-fleshed, horned, pissed-off beast wrapped in Vincent's clothes. The pilot almost ran away screaming, but when those gold eyes landed on him, he froze. He gripped his lance tightly as the beast ripped through every monster it could see, sparing no one but two boys – who were glued to the spot, jaws on the floor, terrified looks on their faces.

(Bone Village) When Cid first saw fear in Vincent's eyes, the pilot, yet again, had too much to drink. Instead of the gunslinger holding Cid against the wall like usual, the pilot had approached Vincent from behind and slammed him up against said wall by his shoulders. The gunslinger let out a gasp as his stomach met the hard surface, and for the first time since Cid met him, a tinge of fear flashed through the crimson irises. The drunk pilot grinned and pressed his body against Vincent's, hands floating from his shoulders down to the curves of the gunslinger's hips. A low growl escaped Vincent's lips as his teeth were bared in a feral snarl. The gunslinger tore away from Cid's grip, bashed him upside the head with his gauntlet, and stormed out of the hotel room.

(Sleeping Forest) When Cid first kissed Vincent, the predicament they were in was less than safe. Unknown to the gunslinger, the pilot switched their materia and had become the keeper of Cover. When a monster they were battling attempted to attack Vincent, Cid swiftly ran in front of his friend to block the blow. They both fell to the ground; the pilot on top of the gunslinger, knee between his legs, hands propping him up just enough for his mouth to be inches from Vincent's. And both men let out shaky breaths before Cid closed the gap between their lips and began to kiss him. And suddenly Vincent gripped the front of the pilot's shirt and pulled him closer, forcing Cid to let out a noise that trailed all the way to his groin.

(City of the Ancients) When Cid first heard Vincent moan, it had been a rough night. With their leader mourning over the death of Aeris, the two men slept in separate rooms and stayed the night in the city. When the pilot tossed and turned for several hours, unable to sleep, he crawled out of his room and found himself in front of the gunslinger's bed. Cid wasn't expecting Vincent to reach out and grab his wrist in his sleep, however, and he tumbled onto the bed and onto the gunslinger, whose eyes flew open in shock. They stared at each other for a long minute before the pilot lowered his head and pressed his lips to Vincent's, who, in turn, returned the kiss. Cid slid his hands down the gunslinger's bare chest and grazed his finger across Vincent's nipple, causing the gunslinger to moan into the kiss.

(Icicle Inn) When Cid first saw Vincent naked, it was an accident. The pilot had crept into the gunslinger's room at midnight, expecting to find Vincent passed out on his bed. But as soon as he got to the middle of the room the bathroom door swung open, and the gunslinger stood in the doorway with water dripping all over his toned, muscular, naked body. Another cigarette fell from the pilot's lips. Vincent stood still, hand on a towel, posed on his head to wring out the water in his hair. Then Cid's gaze traveled downwards and landed on the very thing he touched that started the tension. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and slowly, carefully, backed away from the room and out into the hallway.

(Airship) When Cid first wrapped his hand around Vincent's cock, they were both hazy on alcohol. The pilot had given the gunslinger a glass of scotch, and soon one glass became six. They stumbled into the Captain's Quarters, ripping off clothes during frantic kissing, and Cid pushed Vincent onto the bed as soon as all pieces of fabric were torn off. The gunslinger forced the pilot onto his back, but Cid countered again and flipped Vincent over. They tumbled around on the bed for a while until the pilot had enough, and his fingers curled around the gunslinger's cock, and Vincent went wide-eyed and panted. Cid grinned and dragged his hand down the gunslinger's shaft, then back up again; toying with Vincent. But a loud bang from the engine room distracted the pilot, and he had to assemble his clothes to investigate, leaving the gunslinger with an aching erection.

(Mideel) When Cid first made Vincent orgasm, he almost did himself. They found themselves in the same hotel room again, and the pilot took advantage of the situation and pinned the gunslinger to his bed. While Vincent cried out in protest, Cid's hand made its way through clothes to the gunslinger's already-hard cock. Through several fierce kisses and tugging hard on Vincent's erection, the gunslinger started to burst. He threw his head back on the pillow, let out a loud moan while his eyes flickered from crimson to gold. He orgasmed with an arch of his back and a cry of Cid's name, and the pilot was so turned on that he almost came in his pants.

(Airship) When Cid first fucked Vincent, it had been the happiest day of his life. After wrestling the gunslinger down to the bed, the pilot grazed his eyes all over Vincent. With a smirk on his face, he whispered dangerously sexual things into the gunslinger's ear, and drew circles around Vincent's opening. The gunslinger moaned out in protest, but as soon as Cid dug a finger into Vincent, the gunslinger lost his voice in a gasp. After preparing Vincent, the pilot lathered himself up with lubricant and, slowly but surely, entered the gunslinger. Cid felt like he could explode then and there with the mewling noises Vincent was making, but soon enough, he was thrusting deeply into the gunslinger, moaning out his name. The pilot didn't last long, but after collapsing onto Vincent and panting heavily, the gunslinger started tracing shapes on Cid's back, silently begging for more.

(Cosmo Canyon) When Cid first said, "I love you," crimson eyes widened in surprise. Vincent sat up and away from the pilot, hands gripping the pillows, a frightened look on his face. Cid swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of the gunslinger's piercing gaze and lowered his head. Vincent stumbled off the bed and backed away, gathering his clothes on the floor and hugging them in his arms. The gunslinger couldn't bring any words to form, so he just ripped open the door and left, leaving the pilot, this time, with an aching erection.

(Airship) When Cid first heard Vincent say, "I love you," he had been expecting a breakup. When the gunslinger found the pilot on the deck of the Highwind, he approached him cautiously. Cid made no acknowledgement towards Vincent, so the gunslinger just leaned against the railing beside him. A knot was in the pilot's stomach and he almost winced when he heard his name come from Vincent's mouth. But instead of the harsh sentences Cid had been expecting, the gunslinger simply said three words that meant the world to the pilot. And he couldn't help it when he tackled Vincent to the ground, kissing him passionately, tears coming to his eyes. "I love you, too."


End file.
